KH: Hearts of Memory
by Arata Amaya
Summary: Roxas. What happened to him buring Sora's story...Ara! Gomen! I haven't played KH2 so I'm sorry, but this is how I've written Roxas.


The night's rain beat heavily on the earth and plants. It jumped off the black hood soaked to the stitches. The hood was long and went down to the waist of the wearer. It came to a curved point. More droplets of rain had fun jumping off the short shelves of the clothes this person was wearing. Black. The person was dressing in black, head-to-toe. The head, covered by the black hood, moved to look up. The person began to walk in the storm. Walking toward the door of a certain house, holding a certain someone.

Hand out stretched, the person grasped the doorknob and turned to the left. The door swayed open as the traveler step into this house. Hood still up the wearer looked around this home. A bed was by a window that let in the moonlight. A boy with blond hair lay sleeping peacefully. The traveler walked over the unsuspecting boy. The traveler poked the sleeping boy with a thin pale finger.

"Roxas," said a feminine voice.

The boy's eyes snapped open, reveling a pair of sky blue irises. Roxas sat up and jumped back. Back to the ticking window, he stared at the intruder. The pale, nicely pointed chin, and the ends of red-orange hair was all that was visible under the hood. A cocker around the person's neck had a metal hem and a metal pendent in the middle. Roxas moved his eyes downward and the chest determined the intruder's gender. Female. A V-shaped, black dress was what she had chosen to wear. The sleeves wear four inches past her shoulders with a strange metal guard on top of it. The guard was connected to the hem of the V-shape pay a thin strip of metal. The sleeve and V-shaped hem was the same metal as the cocker. The hood's hem was the same as well. The hem of the sleeve curved into a circle.

Roxas continued his scan. The women's arms had gloves that start about three inches away from her sleeve. The hem was the same as every other hem. Metal. The fingers to the gloves were cut off a little past the top knuckles. Around her hand was a metal plate with three balls evenly spaced. Metal came from the top of the plate and curved in a U-shaped matter. The bottom hem of her dress was torn well. A draping cape fell from behind her. The inside to the cape was a rose red. The women's shoe had an ankle strap and a strap attached to a platform. Two straps came before her toes. The grip of her shoe was gray in the font and her platform was a black.

"Roxas. Hello!" said the girl in a very chipper voice.

Roxas tried to back away even more but met the window. "Who are you?" he asked. "Attacking me in the middle of the night!"

"Who am I? Roxas...Please tell me you haven't forgotten!" said the girl, a tad depressed.

"Forgotten what?" questioned Roxas.

"Me," she replied with a deep sadness in her voice as a clear droplet feel from her cheek.

Roxas sat up in the blink of an eye. Confused he looked around. The intruder was gone, and there was no trace of her ever being there. Roxas brushed the sweat off of his brow. It had been nothing more than a dream. The dream was so realist is wanted to Roxas go check the door to his room. He lifted the blankets off of his legs and walked over to his plane door. Closed. No one was there at all. A sudden shudder went down Roxas' back as he heard the rain beat at his window.

"No way," he said running over to his window. "It was raining in my dream as well...Wasn't it?"

Roxas walked over to his bed and flopped down. The girl he had spoken to had said something of him forgetting her. Was the fact that he was part of the Organization XIII the reason he couldn't recognize the girl? Had Namine erased his memory but he had built up again? He had no memory of having a daja-vo in his daily life. Roxas turned over on his left and faced his dripping window. The image of the girl flashing in his head, he closed his eyes.

"Roxas! Wake up!"

Once again, Roxas lifted his drooping eyelids and spotted his friend, Olette. Olette is one of Roxas' childhood friends. She had green eyes and dark brown hair up to her ears that curved out. Two chucks of her hair was down to her chest and curled at the tips. She pulled her dark brown hair behind her ear and smiled at him. Her orange shirt shinning in the sunlight. _Ow_, he thought as the orange filled his eyes.

"Morning Olette," he said groggily.

"Morning!" she smiled once again.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need a reason to be a pain in the ass to my friend?" she giggled.

Roxas laughed and shock his head. He lifted the covers off his body and stood up to be half a head taller than Olette. He looked at her and chocked his head to the left.

"Am I short, or are you just tall?" he asked to Olette.

Olette rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Come on Roxas. Pine and Hinge are waiting."

Roxas nodded and followed his friend out the wooden door.

Roxas, and Olette had walked to the old clock tower to meet their friends Pence and Hayner. Hayner was a skinny young boy. His blond hair had spikes to the top and his skin was pale like all the others in Twilight Town. Pence was as tall as Olette and was a chubby boy. He had brown hair that also spiked but around his forehead was a blue headband.

"Hey Roxas! Olette!" Hayner waved to the two as they came up the steps in the clock tower. The gears turned and tightened was the clacking of Roxas and Olette's shoes hit the metal steps.

"Hey Hinge!" smiled Olette while Roxas waved at Pence and Hayner.

"Hey guys," Pence said.

"Hey. Question," Roxas stated.

"Shoot," said Hayner.

"Why are we here in the morning? We usually meet at Twilight," Roxas said rising his golden eyebrows.

"Um..."

"What is it Olette? Why are we all here so early?" _Well...it's noon...but to me it feels early_, thought Roxas.

"Something's gathering," said Hayner.

Roxas stared at his friends. "Heartless? Coming here?"

"Heartless and something else..." said Olette playing with her hair.

"Something-" Roxas cut himself off. "The Organization?"

"Maybe," said Pence.

"But I left! What would they want?!"

"I'm not sure. But a girl in a hood was in my dream last night and-"

Roxas cut Olette off. "Wait! A girl in a hood? Did she have orange red hair?"

"Yeah," said Olette.

"She as in my dream last night too..." said Roxas. _She knew me..._

"Anyway," said Olette, "She said that forces were on the move and that we needed your help Roxas."

"Why me? Why's she haunting me?" whispered Roxas.

"What?" asked Pence to hear what Roxas said.

"Nothing," said Roxas.

"What did she say in your dream, Roxas?" asked Hayner.

"Nothing about forces...She said she knew me, but I don't remember ever meeting her."

"Well, whoever she is. She knows something," said Olette.

"You're right," Roxas looked at the town below the clock tower. "I'm going to find her."

"What?!?!" cried Olette, Pence, and Hayner at the same time.

"I have to find her. She may know more that she's letting on."

"But...we have to go with you," said Olette.

"No! If I go alone no one close to me gets hurt," said Roxas.

"I don't like the idea, but I get it," said Hayner.

"Hayner! You can't let him go!" cried Olette.

"But they're right," said Pence.

"Pence! You too?"

"Yes. Roxas is a better fighter, well...the only fighter, of all of us. We'd be a nuisance to him," said Hayner.

"It's okay Olette," said Roxas, calming placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can survive."

Olette's eyes watered. "Okay...I-I think I get it...But why?"

"She knows something...and me...Half of me wants to know how she does."

"Okay..." said Olette A tear rolled down her face as she hugged Roxas to say goodbye.

"You have to get a Gummy Ship, man," smiled Hayner.

"Gonna miss ya, Roxas," said Pence placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

Olette let go of Roxas and smiled at him. "Good luck," she said.

Roxas walked to the metal stairs inside the clicking clock tower. He placed his hand on the railing and turned to face his only friends. He waved goodbye and they waved back. He smiled at them and turned back to the stairs. He placed his foot down of the metal steps and started his journey for the mysterious girl.


End file.
